


Light in the Dark

by WanderingInSilver



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Cute, F/F, Power Cut, after season 5??, little gays, maggie is scared of the dark, sydney is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingInSilver/pseuds/WanderingInSilver
Summary: Person A and B are home together and there is a power cut.Maggie is scared of the dark, but Sydney is a supportive girlfriend.





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got inspiration to write this down, haven't written fanfiction in probably over a year so yikes.  
> I LOVE this ship, they need more stories and appreciation.   
> This was done when I'm pretty tired, so sorry about mistakes but you need this in your lives.   
> :)

The day had been absolute chaos. Maggie had babies coming out of her ears with the number she had managed to deliver today. She was itching to get home and see Sydney, maybe relax on the couch for a couple of hours, watch some television and just bum around for a while, especially since they both had the following day off. Maggie smiled sleepily, thoughts of the fiery ginger filtering through her mind. Sydney’s shift had finished a couple of hours before her own, and she knew there would be something on a plate waiting for her when she walked in the door of their apartment. Humming softly to herself, Maggie tugged her car keys out from her pocket and wandered over to where she left the car.

Not too long after she had left the hospital, Maggie was back home. She thanked the high heavens that they had managed to get this apartment, not only because it was reasonably nice - but it was also within walking distance from the hospital they worked at. Despite this, Maggie tended to drive at night as she didn’t quite know the neighbourhood that well yet. Fiddling with the lock for a little, Maggie finally pushed her way into the warm apartment and smiled softly as the warm smell of home cooking washed over her, the desire to collapse into Sydney’s arms on the couch increasing with every shuffled step she took into the apartment.  
“Hey, spaghetti is on the tale.” Sydney called out from her seat on the couch, her toes bouncing over the armrest, covered in light blue socks. Maggie hummed out a noise of appreciation and picked up the plate, along with a fork and knife before turning towards the couch. Normally Sydney would not let her go anywhere near the couch with food, but Maggie knew in her tired state she might be allowed this once, or she would just sit on the floor next to the coffee table. As she peeked around the top of the sofa with a sheepish, sleepy grin, Maggie watched as Sydney’s firm gaze on the plate softened gently.  
“You and your big, brown eyes, get over here then.” Sydney huffed, but the slight tug of her lips gave her away.  
“Thank’s, Syd.” Maggie yawned as she plopped down onto the couch where Sydney’s feet had been. Maggie began eating contently, Sydney was a good chef and she was glad, Maggie would probably burn a grilled cheese.

Long after being finished, the plate was left on the coffee table and Maggie was sighing softly from where she lay, propped against Sydney’s lap.   
“You’re so beautiful, Sydney.” Maggie mumbled quietly, bringing the redhead’s hand to her lips.Sydney flushed slightly, though it was still visible in the flickering television light and the soft glow of the lamp beside the couch.  
“Thank you.” Sydney whispered and leaned down to press an innocent kiss to Maggie’s nose. Just as her mouth was centimeters away, the buzz of the television switched off with a click and the entire apartment was flooded with darkness. Maggie jumped, her forehead colliding with Sydney’s.  
“Shit, sorry!” Maggie yelped, fumbling around in the pitch black apartment. Her breathing was shallow and had an unsteady pace to it, the dark wasn’t exactly her best of friend. “Sydney do- do you have a light or something?” Maggie asked through the darkness in alarm.   
Sydney grumbled and rubbed her forehead, picking up her cellphone and quickly flicking on the flashlight that came with it.   
“Are you alright, love?” Sydney furrowed her eyebrows in concern, lowering herself down to eye level with Maggie who was now seated on the floor, somewhere near the table.   
“Yeah, I just don’t like the dark, remember?” Maggie replied, her voice shaky and eyes wider than usual. Sydney nodded in understanding, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s head reassuringly.   
“Let me find some candles. Here, you can have the torch. I will be back in a moment, I promise.” The redhead smiled, stroking a gentle hand across Maggie’s soft cheek. The brunette nodded once, pulling her knees close to her chest and sitting there with the torch. Rising to her feet, Sydney set on finding those candles.

After ten minutes, although it felt like hours to Maggie, Sydney reappeared in the living room with several candles and a lighter. She managed to get them going reasonably quickly, and soon the entire room was bathed in a soft, dancing glow of orange. The light made Sydney’s hair look like flickering fire, bright against the darker shades of the furtherest walls. Maggie smiled lovingly at Sydney, her heart fluttering in her chest - even after all this time. She still got butterflies, and the flashlight in her hand began to shake softly. Even when Maggie was a mess, Sydney cared so deeply for her and took care of her, something people would laugh at the thought of considering how Sydney seemed outwardly to so many. The brunette rose to her feet and flicked off the light on Sydney’s phone, crossing the room to the other woman.  
“What would I do without you?” Maggie whispered gently in the redhead’s ear.  
“Probably trip over the coffee table and spill spaghetti on the couch and then proceed to pass out.” Sydney responded with a raised, accusing eyebrow.   
Maggie laughed, her nose wrinkling, “Hey, that was one time.”   
“I know.” Sydney hummed, her eyes flickering over Maggie’s face with nothing but love in them. She treasured the woman so much in front of her, she was her world. The redhead threaded her fingers through Maggie’s hair and pulled her close, their mouths meeting in the soft glow of the candles.   
Even in the darkest of times, Sydney would always light the way for Maggie to follow.


End file.
